


go ho or go home

by slybrunette



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-05
Updated: 2009-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slybrunette/pseuds/slybrunette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after "Best Prom Ever". Lily's lesbian experience -- part two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	go ho or go home

The boys go down to McLaren's afterwards. The guys' night out they intended to have and failed at, somewhere between stuffing wedding invitations and delivering sheet music, plus Barney just spent a few hours surrounded by jailbait and managed to keep his hands to himself, so he's more or less intent on getting a reward for that.

Robin, on the other hand, has half a dozen dresses laying on Lily's bed, and she'd really, really like to change out of this one before she goes home, so Lily and her head back to the apartment early.

"I really hope the dry cleaner doesn't ask what got on this," Robin says, looking down at the side of her dress that's taken on a brownish-yellow tint. Of course she got puked on at prom. Of course. She needed that clichéd teenage nightmare.

Lily frowns. "Let's hope not."

Even if their little talk in the bathroom had done something to reassure Robin that everything was okay, Lily's general mood on the walk up here had managed to at least partly reverse it. She looks like she's living primarily in her head right now, and it worries Robin. "You're sure you're okay?"

She catches Lily's attention, and she bothers to glance over at Robin as she situates the blue dress she'd almost left in earlier that night on a hanger. "Yeah, no, I'm fine. I'm great," a smile accompanies that last part, so that it doesn't sound sarcastic, but Robin still gets the feeling that it's a ruse. She knows fake cheerful Lily.

"You know you can still travel," Robin starts, anyways, focusing on undoing the straps of the heels that are absolutely killing her feet. "It's not a death sentence or something; it's Marshall."

With the dress successfully hung up, Lily turns to face her. "Kind of optimistic for someone who isn't into marriage."

"I didn't say it didn't work for some people." Satisfied with the shoes that now lie in the corner of the room, she sits down on Lily's bed and starts gathering her own clothes to take back with her, separating them from Lily's. It's a mess of jewel tones, satins and silks, fancy grown-up clothes that had no business at a tacky high school prom. "I'm just saying you can still have your dream job, you can still paint. And you already had your lesbian experience."

She scoffs. This little 'pfft' sound that oh so casually makes it through barely parted lips, and Robin looks at her with a raised eyebrow. "Oh come on, that was more like dipping your feet in the pool than a lesbian experience."

Robin finds herself half-waiting for Lily to take that back, or add a 'but', something, but she doesn't. "That so sounded like a dare in the making."

"What? A dare?" Lily asks, all surprised in a way that she can't tell if it's feigned or not. "There was no dare."

"Sounded like a dare." She pauses, to stand back up again, and she's pretty much walking toward Lily without a freaking game plan, which would be really helpful to have at the moment. Right now she's got her mind wrapped around slutty teenagers all over each other, Barney's words of 'go ho or go home' in her head, and just a little bit of hurt pride.

It's all apparently lead up to Robin leaning in, tilting her head so that they don't bump noses, and kissing Lily, who changes from stunned to smiling against Robin's lips within the first second. This time there is no chaste peck on the lips. This time she slips her tongue between Lily's lips, tasting the crappy non-spiked punch from the prom and resisting the urge to giggle against her mouth, because this whole thing is ridiculous. Many, many shades of ridiculous.

But it's prom. Not theirs but someone else's, and as far as she's concerned that's still permission to do crazy things.

When Robin pulls back, self-satisfied, a tinge of nervousness even so, she says, "In my defense, I think that cough syrup did give me a buzz."

Lily laughs, shaking her head, and it's nice to know that this isn't going to change anything between them. It's just this thing they did, maybe for a good cause (because at least now Lily doesn't look as conflicted as she did when they walked in here).

"Hey, it might not have been an experience exactly, but I think it counts for something."

"Yes, you are a very convincing lesbian."

It's her turn to laugh now.


End file.
